


[Podfic] A Study of Stairways

by attolia



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bittersweet Ending, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friends to Possible Lovers, Friendship, Ghost!Peter, Humor, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peters a dork, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wades a dork, Wades a loudly supportive friend, anxiety attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attolia/pseuds/attolia
Summary: Wade Wilson is a bad student. Poor grades, no attention span and not a soul to help him. Even if he tries to study he’s always distracted by his phone or a supernaturally attractive boy who showed up out of nowhere, whispering answers in his ear.Peter, almost got into Harvard, Parker spends his time tutoring students. He’s smart enough and he’s got nothing else to do, so he might as well. But Wade’s different. He doesn’t seem to want Peter for his brain like everyone else, Wade cares about him.Problem is, Peter isn’t normal. He’s a ghost.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2019





	[Podfic] A Study of Stairways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkstarthetrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkstarthetrashcan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study of Stairways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647748) by [sparkstarthetrashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkstarthetrashcan/pseuds/sparkstarthetrashcan). 



Download or stream [. Length: 1:16:34.](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1fVxBOAUgBOTeId2C3OS5cpsvvFGOHeeX)


End file.
